Harry Potter i Wieczysta Przysięga
by Malineczka
Summary: Magiczny świat potrzebuje zmian, tego zadania podejmie się pani Black razem z panem Sprexem. Tylko co to oznacza dla Harry'ego? Czy chłopiec wróci do jasnej strony, a może pozostanie neutralny? W podjęciu tak trudnej decyzji przyjdzie mu z pomocą nowa ślizgonka. Tylko, czy Dumbledore tak łatwo odda swojego Złotego Chłopca? Debiut! Alternatywa! (Kanon uciekł do lasu)
1. Rozdział 1: Mały chłopiec

_**Betowała A0711 (fanfiction) vel A_11 (forum Mirriel)** _

* * *

Rozdział 1: Mały chłopiec

**05 maja 1989**

**Pani Cassiopeia Katherine Black kandyduje na stanowisko Ministra Magi!**

Pani Black zajmuje się polityką od sześciu lat. Trzy lata temu po stracie swojej córeczki, która zginęła w tragicznym wypadku, Pani Cassiopeia zerwała zaręczyny z Andreasem Wiliamem Frestem i rzuciła się w wir pracy. Pani Black ma duże szanse na zwycięstwa. Odkąd wróciła do polityki, jej popularność rośnie. Jak wiemy, to jej zawdzięczamy nową ustawę o szkolnictwie, która niedługo wejdzie w życie. (więcej na str. 5)

(więcej o nowych przepisach wprowadzonych przez panią Black na str. 2)

* * *

**19 lipiec 1989**

**Pani Cassiopeia Katherine Black została mianowana nową Minister Magii!**

Większość osób mówi otwarcie, że nie spodziewało się takiego obrotu spraw. Były minister Korneliusz Knot zdaję się być nadal w szoku po tak druzgocącej porażce. Oficjalne wyniki wskazują nam, że w tegorocznych wyborach wzięło udział 63,56% społeczeństwa. Jest to zaskakujący wynik. Cztery lata temu udział w wyborach wzięło zaledwie 53,21% społeczeństwa. Spośród wyborców aż 64,87 % osób zagłosowało na panią Black, a zaledwie 35,13% na pana Korneliusza Knota. Jak wiemy wygrana Cassiopei Black zapewne nie byłaby możliwa bez pełnego poparcia większości rodzin czystej krwi, głownie państwa Malfoyów. Nowa pani minister zapowiada kolejne zmiany!

(więcej o zmianach jakie proponuje pani Black na str. 3)

(wywiad z byłym Ministrem Magii na str. 10)

(wywiad z panem Lucjuszem Malfoyem na str. 5)

* * *

Przy ulicy Privet Drive 4 żył mały chłopiec. Nazywał się Harry. Mieszkał w małej komórce pod schodami w domu wujostwa. Przez całe swoje życie był nazywany dziwadłem i wybrykiem natury.

Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu, że go kocha, ani potrzebuje. Nikt nigdy nie okazał mu miłości.

Chłopiec patrzył codziennie, jak jego ciotka okazuję miłość swojemu dziecku, a jego potępia.

Harry z wiekiem zaczął coraz bardziej nienawidzić krewnych. Nie wiedział też nic o tym, dlaczego ktoś kogoś kocha. Nie wiedział, dlaczego rodzice zostawili go z tymi bestialskimi ludźmi.

Z czasem z miłego, grzecznego i cichego chłopca narodził prawdziwy przebiegły i sprytny nastolatek.

Pierwsza raz uciekł z domu wujostwa kiedy miał dziewięć lat, znaleziono go po dwóch dniach. Kolejna eskapada miała miejsce miesiąc później, ale z czasem stało się to normalne. Chłopak wychodził i nie wracał przez trzy, cztery dni.

Wujostwo nigdy nie interesowało się tym, co robi chłopak. Ważne było, że nie zwracał na siebie uwagi.

Ciocia Petunia wydawała się nie widzieć siniaków ani skaleczeń u swojego drugiego podopiecznego. Nie widziała też żadnych bandaży ukrytych pod koszulką.

Czas mijał nieubłaganie, aż do jedenastych urodzin chłopaka.

25 lipca Harry siedział na ławce w parku i podziwiał chmury. Patrzył na okolice swymi pięknymi, zielonymi oczami. Wszyscy przechodnie spoglądali na niego ze współczuciem, ale chłopiec tego nie znosił. Nie chciał litości od nikogo. Chciał być wolny i samotny. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego rodzice go zostawili. Chciał być kimś, ale to należało do przyszłości, którą sam zbuduje.

Ukrył swoje czarne włosy pod kapturem bluzy i ruszył do domu wujostwa. Chłopak nigdy nie nazwał domu przy Privet Drive 4 swoim, ponieważ nienawidził tego miejsca. Marzył, aby jak najszybciej dorosnąć i uciec stamtąd. Nie chciał liczyć na nikogo, wiedział że i tak nikt nie przejmie się losem sieroty.

Było popołudnie, wujek prawdopodobnie był w pracy, kuzyn w szkole, a ciocia Petunia na zakupach. Harry powoli zakradł się do szafki i wyjął czekoladę. Chłopak nie wiedział czemu uwielbiał jej smak. Nagle usłyszał stukanie w okno. Znudzony obrócił się i zobaczył sowę. Zaskoczony sytuacją, powoli podniósł framugę. Czarny ptak podleciał do stołu i usiadł na oparciu krzesła. Harry kilka razy zamrugał, sprawdzając, czy nic mu się nie przewidziało. Powoli podszedł do sowy i z wyjął jej pyszczka list. Przeczytał adres.

_Harry Potter_

_Komórka pod schodami_

_Privet Drive 4_

_Troche whinging_

_Surrey_

Chłopak obejrzał dokładnie kopertę i powoli ją otworzył.

_Szanowny Panie H. Potter,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się 1 września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerva McGonagal, zastępca dyrektora._

Magia nie istniała i wiedział to każdy, więc dlaczego ktoś robił sobie takie żarty? Nieźle zirytowany chłopak wyrzucił list do kosza i wybiegł z domu. Sam nie wiedział, czemu biegł. Wiedział, że życie to nie zabawa. Nigdy nie spotkał go nic miłego, więc dlaczego nagle miałby stać się wyjątkowy? Dlaczego nagle miałby jechać do jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie mógłby być szczęśliwy? Przecież nigdy nikogo nie obchodził! Co się zmieniło? Nic, to się nigdy nie zmieni!

Następnego dnia przyszedł kolejny list, ale Harry również ten zignorował. Nie miał ochoty na żadne żarty, tym bardziej że zbliżały się jego urodziny. A to wiązało się z kolejnymi marzeniami i nadzieją, która dawno umarła.

Nadzieją, że ktoś go zabierze z tego koszmaru.

Nadzieją, że wreszcie będzie mógł żyć normalnie z rodziną.

Niestety, jego rodzice nie żyli i musiał się z tym pogodzić.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, ktoś musiał się nieźle wysilić, bo zamiast dziesięciu listów, które chłopiec otrzymał trzeciego dnia, czwartego przyszło ich około pięćdziesięciu. Teraz można było powiedzieć, że Harry był nieco zaintrygowany. Wuj Vernon odkrył wszystkie przesyłki i nie był zdziwiony, był zły. Dlaczego nie zdziwiły go listy z zaproszeniem do szkoły dla czarodziejów?

Chłopak miał coraz większy mętlik w głowie. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak nagle mieli wyjechać na wakacje i to jeszcze do chatki w górach. Kolejnym fenomenem była rewelacja o tym, że zamierzają go zabrać ze sobą. To dopiero była nowość nie z tej ziemi.

W chatce było zimno i strasznie ciemno, ale i tak lepiej niż w komórce pod schodami. 31 lipca - w jego urodziny - o poranku ktoś zapukał. Wuj Vernon, ledwo przytomny, podskoczył i zirytowany, poszedł otworzyć. W drzwiach stał barczysty, wysoki, około dwuipółmetrowy mężczyzna.

Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Mężczyzna, który przedstawił się jako Hagrid, zabrał go do Londynu. Przed podróżą wyczarował świński ogon jego kuzynowi. To zdecydowanie poprawiło mu humor. Hagrid opowiedział mu o jego zmarłych rodzicach i czarodziejskim świecie. Czyżby znalazł nareszcie miejsce, gdzie ktoś go zaakceptuję?

Londyn okazał się wspaniałym miastem z pięknymi budynkami. Harry jeszcze nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Nawet na kolekcjonowanych przez ciotkę Petunię zdjęciach z wakacji.

Oczywiście wakacji, na których Harry'ego z nimi nie było. Czasami w nocy chłopak uciekał z pokoju pod schodami i siadał przed kominkiem. Wtedy właśnie czuł się bezpieczny. Mógł tak siedzieć godzinami.

Olbrzym zabrał chłopca do wspaniałego miejsca, które, jak powiedział, nazywało się ulicą Pokątną. Ludzie wyczyniali tam niesamowite rzeczy. Machali patykami, a różne przedmioty zaczynały unosić się w powietrzu. Wszystko było takie inne, cudowne. Nawet, jeśli był to tylko sen, to Harry nie chciał się budzić. Chciał tak śnić wiecznie.

Dość ciekawym faktem, który zaobserwował chłopak były stroje czarodziejów. Nosili oni bowiem strasznie ekscentryczne sukienki. Były to co najmniej dziwne, ale wydawało się wręcz normalne w porównaniu z tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedział.

Pierwszym miejscem, do jakiego Hagrid zabrał chłopaka, był Gringott. Jak olbrzym objaśnił, był to bank, w którym Harry miał skarbiec.

Bank był ogromny, a drzwiach był wygrawerowany napis:

_Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

_Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

_Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

_Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

_Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

_I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

_Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon_

_Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

_Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos_

_Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los._

Zaraz po przekroczeniu drzwi wchodziło się do holu, gdzie pracowało około stu goblinów. Hagrid poprowadził go do jednego z okienek.

- Dzień dobry - przywitał się Harry.

- Dzień dobry, panie? - zapytał goblin.

- Potter. Chciałbym odwiedzić mój skarbiec - oświadczył chłopak.

Zaraz po usłyszeniu nazwiska, goblin spojrzał podejrzliwie na klienta.

- Oczywiście, czy ma pan klucz?

Harry wyjął klucz, który dał mu wcześniej olbrzym i położył na marmurowej powierzchni.

- Dobrze, Goblin Roget zaprowadzi pana.

- Znakomicie - uśmiechnął się promiennie chłopiec.

Po przywitaniu się z nowym goblinem, Harry ruszył do swojego skarbca. Jak się dowiedział, musieli podróżować kolejką górską. Roget otworzył mu duże stalowe drzwi i zaprosił go do środka.

Z przodu skarbca znajdowały się góry złota. Dalej były inne, przeróżne kosztowności. Po obu stronach ściany znajdowały się przejścia. Harry, zaintrygowanym tym faktem, chciał tam pójść, ale jak się okazało nie mógł, ponieważ jeszcze nie był pełno prawnym dziedzicem. Na razie mógł tylko korzystać z pozostawionego dla niego funduszu , który co rok się powiększał. W wieku czternastu lat będzie mógł wreszcie odwiedzić boczne korytarze.

Na końcu pokoiku był piękny obraz przedstawiający około dwudziestoletnią kobietę. Harry zbliżył się do niego powoli. Kobieta była ubrana w piękną, błękitną sukienkę z falbankami. Miała jasną cerę, czarne włosy i piękne, ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Pod obrazem znajdowała się mała skrytka, w której schowana była koperta. Chłopak powoli otworzył przesyłkę.

W środku znajdowała się mała karteczka z napisem:

Prawda może być straszna, ale niewiedza jeszcze gorsza.

Harry zanurzył rękę w kopercie i wyjął złoty naszyjnik w kształcie serca z napisem HTRP. Chłopak zawiesił sobie łańcuszek na szyi. Wziął dużo złota i opuścił skarbiec.

Hagrid zaprowadził go do przeróżnych sklepów. Kiedy tylko wychodziło na jaw, kim jest, wszyscy zaczynali się nim interesować. Rozmawiali z nim, albo zadawali pytania, czy nawet wytykami palcami i krzyczeli ,,Harry Potter!''.

Irytacja chłopaka sięgnęła zenitu, kiedy jakaś dziewczynka chciała zobaczyć jego bliznę. Oświadczył wtedy przed cały tłumem, że jeśli ktoś jeszcze raz wypowie jego imię, dotknie go albo cokolwiek, to nie będzie to dla niego przyjemne.

Zakupy były strasznie, strasznie, strasznie długie i męczące. No, może jeszcze do tego dziwne.

W sklepie z różdżkami sprzedawca na początku nie mógł mu żadnej dopasować. Potem, strasznie uradowany, wrócił z jakimś cudownym patykiem i kiedy różdżka okazała się właściwa, oświadczył, że jest to niesamowite.

Mało powiedziane! Szeptał cały czas pod nosem, że to wspaniałe i w ogóle. Na koniec dopiero chłopak dowiedział się, o co chodziło sprzedawcy. Otóż Sami-Wiecie-Kto miał taką samą. Wtedy dopiero pojawił się problem, ponieważ Harry nie chciał poznać nazwisko tego czarodzieja.

- Ale jak ma na imię ten ,, Sam-Wiesz-Kto''? - zapytał zirytowany chłopak.

Na te słowa sprzedawca wciągnął przerażony powietrze. Harry na tą reakcję tylko prychnął.

- Jak można się bać kogoś, kto nie żyję? - zapytał ponownie.

- Widzisz chłopcze, są ludzie, których należy szanować nawet po ich śmierci.

- Jak mam szanować kogoś, czyjego imienia nawet nie znam?

- Lord Voldemort - szepnął sprzedawca najciszej jak mógł.

Chłopak na chwile zamyślił się.

- Ale jak naprawdę? - dopytywał się.

- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Olivander.

- Jaka matka dałaby dziecku na imię Voldemort?

- Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć - stwierdził sprzedawca.

- Czyli pan nie wie - prychnął chłopak pod nosem.

- Do widzenia - dodał, wychodząc.

- Do widzenia. Pisana jest panu wielka przyszłość, panie Potter.

Harry był jeszcze w kilku miejscach. Najwięcej czasu spędził wybierając dodatkowe lektury w księgarni i jędząc obiad w Dziurawym Kotle. Kiedy już skończyli zakupy, Hagrid zabrał chłopaka do domu wujostwa.

Reszta wakacji minęła Harry'emu w zastraszającym tempie na czytaniu książek o magii. 1 września wujek odwiózł Harry'ego pod dworzec i zostawił bez pożegnania.

Harry powoli ruszył na peron 9 i 3/4 , którego nie mógł nigdzie znaleźć. Nagle zauważył ludzi wjeżdżających w ścianę pomiędzy peronem 9 a 10. Zaintrygowany też w nią wjechał i znalazł się na ogromnej stacji.

Nie chcąc być znowu wytykany palcami, szybko udał do jednego z przedziałów. Po około pół godziny, pociąg ruszył. Harry szybko przebrał się w nowe ubrania, które kupił w Londynie i zaczął czytać książkę. Po chwili do przedziału wszedł blondwłosy chłopak z koleżanką.

- Cześć, jestem Draco Malfoy. Wolne?

- Tak, ja jestem Harry.

- Harry kto? - zapytała dziewczyna.

- Dowiesz się później.

- Dziwny jesteś - stwierdziła bez przekonania.

- Przynajmniej podałem imię... - mruknął chłopak

- Pansy Parkinson - przedstawiła się.

Po zapoznaniu się nowi koledzy spędzili kilka minut na niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Ogólnie było całkiem miło. Kiedy już dojeżdżali jedne z perfektów oznajmił im, że trzeba się przebrać w szkolne mundurki. Draco, bardzo pewny siebie powiedział, że na pewno będzie w Slytherinie. Podobnie Pansy. Oprócz tych dwojga Harry poznał jeszcze Blaise'a Zabiniego - bardzo miłego chłopaka. Kiedy wysiedli z pociągu musieli podejść do gajowego. Następnie popłynęli łodziami do zamku. Kiedy już znaleźli się przed drzwiami, zastępca dyrektora, profesor Minerwa McGonagall ustawiła ich w pary i kazała grzecznie czekać. Opowiedziała też krótko o przydziale do domów i zasadach.

- Och, Hogwart jest taki piękny, jeszcze ładniejszy niż w książkach - powiedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

- Na pewno będę w Gryffindorze - oznajmił dumnie rudowłosy chłopak.

- Tak, Weasley w końcu na nic innego cię nie stać - zakpił Draco.

- Malfoy - syknął chłopiec nazwany Weasleyem.

- Brawo, Weasley, znasz moje nazwisko.

- Malfoy, zamknij się - wykrzyknął rudowłosy.

- Ron, uspokój się - powiedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

- Hermiona, ale to Malfoy - największa padlina na świecie.

-O, Wealsey, znasz takie trudne słowo. Uważaj bo jeszcze będę pod wrażeniem.

-Och, odczep się, Malfoy.

- Dajcie spokój, nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci - powiedział lodowatym tonem Harry. Po tych słowach żadna z stron nie chciała się odezwać.

- Cisza! Dobrze, ustawcie się, wchodzimy - powiedziała wicedyrektorka.

Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując ... C.D.N.


	2. Rozdział 2: Gryfonem być

_**Betowała A0711 (fanfiction) vel A_11 (forum Mirriel)** _

Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Wielką Salę. Harry pierwszy raz w życiu widział tak cudowne miejsce. Nigdy nawet nie marzył o tym, że znajdzie się w podobnym. W powietrzu unosiły się tysiące lampionów, które oświetlały całe pomieszczenie.

W Sali znajdowały się cztery ogromne, ciągnące się prawie przez całą jej długość stoły, zajęte przez uczniów. Koło każdego miejsca znajdowały się złote talerzyki i puchary. Na końcu sali stał jeszcze jeden stół, przy którym wszystkie miejsca zajmowała kadra nauczycielska. Tam właśnie zaprowadziła ich profesor McGonagall.

Harry czuł się trochę nieswojo, z powodu tych wszystkich spojrzeń. Nagle jedna z uczennic, dziewczyna z burzą kręconych, brązowych włosów, zaczęła szeptać do rudowłosego chłopaka z mnóstwem piegów.

- Czytałam o tym w "Historii Hogwartu". Ten sufit jest zaczarowany i tylko dlatego wygląda jak prawdziwe niebo.

Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał w góre, naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że to tylko magia. Chwile później chłopak usłyszał trzask przesuwającego się stołka. To profesor Minerwa McGonagall przynosiła niewielkie krzesełko, na które następnie położyła zakurzony i niesamowicie brudny kapelusz.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, po co czarodziejom taki staroć.

Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po Sali i przyjrzał się nowym kolegach z roku. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w kapelusz. Po chwili tiara drgnęła. Szew w pobliżu krawędzi zaczął się rozpruwać i otwierać niczym usta. Rozległ się śpiew:

Może nie jestem śliczna

Może i łach ze mnie stary,

Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał,

Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary.

Możecie mieć meloniki,

Możecie nosić panamy,

Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu,

Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany.

Choćbyś swą głowę schował

Pod pachę albo w piasek,

I tak poznam kim jesteś,

Bo dla mnie nie ma masek.

Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży,

Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,

A ja wam zaraz powiem,

Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie.

Może w Gryffindorze,

Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota,

Gdzie króluje odwaga

I do wyczynów ochota.

A może w Hufflepuffie,

Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają,

Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi

Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą.

A może w Ravenclawie

Zamieszkać wam wypadnie

Tam płonie lampa wiedzy,

Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie.

A jeśli chcecie zdobyć

Druhów gotowych na wiele,

Aby czeka był Ślizgonem,

Gdzie cenią sobie fortele.

Więc bez lęku, do dzieła!

Na głowy mnie wkładajcie,

Jam jest Myśląca Tiara,

Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!

W całej Sali rozbrzmiały oklaski i wiwaty, kiedy tylko gadający kapelusz zamilkł. Harry wpatrywał się w cudowną tiarę, szeroko otwartymi oczami. Od kiedy to przedmioty mogą śpiewać? Chłopak uśmiechnął się blado na myśl o tym, jak by zareagowali jego krewni na widok gadającego kapelusza.

Zastępczyni dyrektora wystąpiła lekko w bok, tak że stała z lewej strony stołka. W rękach trzymała długi zwój pergaminu.

- Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, wywołana osoba nakłada tiarę i siada na krzesełku. Abbott, Hanna! - ogłosiła profesor McGonagall.

Z szeregu wystąpiła dziewczyna o jasnych włosach, cichutko przydreptała do stołka i nałożyła kapelusz.

- Hufflepuff! - Krzyknęła wilgoci.

Przy stole po prawej stronie rozbrzmiały oklaski. Dziewczyna szybko zdjęła tiarę i prawie pobiegła do nowych kolegów.

- Bones, Susan!

- Hufflepuff!

- Boot, Terry!

- Ravenclaw!

Tym razem brawa dały się słyszeć przy drugim stole od lewej.

- Brocklehurst, Mandy!

- Ravenclaw!

- Brown, Lavender!

- Gryffindor!

Przy pierwszym stole od lewej rozległy się wiwaty.

- Bulstrode milicenta!

- Slytherin!

Teraz klaskać zaczęli uczniowie siedzący przy ostatnim stole po prawej.

- Granger, Hermiona!

Dziewczyna, która jeszcze chwile temu rozmawiała szeptem z koleżanką, prawie podbiegła do stołka.

- Gryffindor!

- Longbottom Neville!

Dość barczysty szatyn wybiegł z grupy pierwszoroczniaków i od razu się przewrócił. Po Sali poniosły się chichoty. Nevill strasznie długo siedział na stołku, póki Tiara nie krzyknęła ,,Gryffindor!"

- Malfoy, Draco!

Dumny blondyn, z którym Harry siedział w przedziale, powoli ruszył w stronę stołka. Ledwie zdążył usiąść i założyć tiarę, wykrzyknęła ona ,,Slytherin!".

Wszystko szło bardzo wolno, można powiedzieć, że ciągnęło się w nieskończoność.

Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Jakieś dziewczyny, aż w końcu:

- Potter, Harry!

Kiedy tylko Harry ruszył się z miejsca w Sali, rozległy się szepty:

-Ten Potter?

- No przecież nie ma innego, pacanie!

- Harry Potter w naszej szkole!

- Nie wierzę: Potter!

Harry miał nogi jak z waty. Chciał tylko mieć to już za sobą. Powoli naciągnął tiarę na głowę. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, były spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów zwrócone w jego stronę.

- Hmm, co my tu mamy - usłyszał głos w swojej głowie. - Ciekawe... Bardzo Ciekawe... Masz potencjał jak mało kto...Jesteś typem samotnika, boisz się zawierać znajomości - boisz się , że znowu ktoś cię zawiedzie, ale masz też mnóstwo odwagi, a twój umysł! Masz prawdziwy talent! Tylko do którego domu pasowałbyś najbardziej?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej byłoby tam, gdzie byli jego rodzice.

-Myślisz o Gryffindorze? Co prawda masz odwagę , ale i przebiegłość. Mógłbyś wreszcie pogodzić ten dwa domy. Wiele już przeżyłeś w swoim młodym życiu i czeka cię jeszcze więcej. Ale ze względu na krew powinieneś... Sl... Och, nie, niech będzie GRYFFIDOR! - Tiara wykrzknęła ostatnie słowo.

Harry zdjął stary kapelusz z głowy i na trzęsących nogach, pomaszerował do swojego stołu. Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, jakimi wiwatami został przywitany. Były to chyba najgłośniejsze oklaski dzisiejszego dnia. Jacyś bliźniacy ciągle krzyczeli ,,Mamy Pottera, mamy Pottera!"

Dopiero po chwili Harry wrócił na ziemie i przypomniał sobie, że przydział nadal trwa.

- Weasley, Ronald!

- Gryffindor!

- Zabini, Blaise!

- Slytherin!

Kiedy tylko ostatni uczeń zajął miejsce przy swoim stole, Albus Dumbledore wstał z miejsca i przemówił.

- Witajcie - zaczął, uśmiechnął się promiennie i rozłożył ręce. - Witajcie w nowym roku szkolnym.

Na stołach pojawiło się jedzenie. Można było tu znaleźć wszystko, czego tylko młody człowiek mógłby zapragnąć. Harry nałożył sobie trochę frytek, jagnięcinę i sałatkę.

Kiedy tylko wszyscy się wygadali i najedli, dyrektor ponownie wstał.

- Khm... Musze wam powiedzieć jeszcze kilka słów. Pierwszoroczniacy niech dobrze zapamiętają, że nie wolno im wchodzić do Zakazanego Lasu. Dobrze by też było, gdyby pamiętało o tym też kilku starszych uczniów. Chciałbym jeszcze oznajmić, że korytarz na trzecim piętrze, ten po prawej stronie, nie jest dostępny dla uczniów. Wstęp do niego jest zakazany! - podkreślił. - Chyba że chcecie się szybko pożegnać ze światem. A teraz zaśpiewajmy hymn naszej szkoły.

Zaraz po odśpiewaniu hymnu, dyrektor oficjalnie pożegnał się z uczniami i wyszedł tylnymi drzwiami. Chwilę później prefekt Percy Weasley wyprowadził nowych Gryfonów z Wielkiej Sali i pokazał wejście do dormitoriów. Hasło do Pokoju Wspólnego brzmiało: ,,Caput Draconis". Percy kazał im je zapamiętać, ponieważ bez niego nie da się tam wejść.

Harry szybciutko wybrał sobie pierwsze lepsze łóżko i runął na pościel. Chciał jeszcze zapytać nowych kolegów, jakie lekcje mają następnego dnia, ale nie zdążył. Oczy zamknęły mu się same.

* * *

**13 lipca 1991**

**Pani minister naprawdę zmienia nasze społeczeństwo!**

_Ostatnio wybuchła ogromna wrzawa o dzieci z niemagicznych rodzin. Pani minister chce już niedługo wprowadzić nowy projekt o zakazie wychowywania magicznie uzdolnionych dzieci przez mugoli. Oprócz tego ma powstać specjalna placówka dla sierot. Zostaną im także założone fundusze powiernicze. Plan jest na razie w toku, ale możemy powoli przygotowywać się na zmiany!_

(więcej o nowej ustawie na str. 2)

(więcej o placówce dla sierot na str. 10)

(więcej o funduszu powierniczym na str. 19)

* * *

**19 września 1991**

**Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył jest ponad wszelkie zasady! Najmłodszy szukający w historii Hogwartu!**

_Nasz wybawiciel, Harry Potter, już za niecały miesiąc zagra w swoim pierwszym oficjalnym meczu Quidditcha na pozycji szukającego! Jak ustalili nasi reporterzy, jest to niezgodne z regulaminem rozdziałem 24 regulaminu Hogwartu ,,O szkolnych grach drużynowych'', artykuł 15, punkt 32: ,,Niniejszym zabrania się gry w szkolnej drużynie Ouidditcha uczyniom pierwszego roku.'' Jest wysoce niestosowne, aby dla Chłopca-Który-Przeżył zmieniano zasady panujące od lat. Jak w związku z tym mają czuć się __inne dzieci?_

(więcej o zasadach Hogwartu na str. 18)

(wywiad z kolegami Harry'ego Pottera na str. 7)

(więcej o zasadach gry w Quidditcha na str. 19)

* * *

**03 Kwiecień 1992**

**Czy Hogwart jest bezpiecznym miejscem?**

_Doszły nas słuchy, że w Hogwarcie został ukryty bardzo potężny przedmiot magiczny - Kamień Filozoficzny, stworzony go sam Nicolas Flamel. Kamień Filozoficzny był podobno przechowywany w szkole od początku tego roku, ale jak się ostatnio okazało, nie było to bezpieczne miejsce. Kamień zaginął, a raczej został skradziony. Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jest za to odpowiedzialny ktoś z wewnątrz. Szef Biura Aurorów już zapowiedział, że nie spocznie, póki nie znajdzie winnego. W tym celu __zostaną przesłuchani uczniowie oraz cały personel Hogwartu._

(więcej na temat wynalazków Nicolasa Flamela na str. 15)

(więcej na temat Kamienia Filozoficznego na str. 14.)

(więcej na temat działań Aurorów na str. 5)

* * *

**27 maja 1992**

**Przesłuchania oraz prowadzone śledztwo nic nie dają!**

_Kamień Filozoficzny (wynalazek m. in. Nicolasa Flamela), który został skradziony około dwa miesiące temu, nadal nie został odnaleziony. Nikt nie wie, gdzie ów przedmiot może się znajdywać. Przesłuchania personelu i uczniów Hogwartu nic nie dały. Zostaliśmy poinformowani, że młodzież była przesłuchiwana bez użycia serum prawdy. Ciekawy jest fakt, że w tym samym okresie zaginął jeden z nauczycieli Profesor Kwiryniusz Quirrell. Czy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią mógł mieć coś wspólnego z __kradzieżą drogocennego kamienia? Niestety, w najbliższym czasie raczej się tego nie dowiemy. Profesor został oficjalnie uznany za zaginionego. _

_Oprócz tego dowiedzieliśmy się, że niedługo po tym, jak kamień zaginął, siedmioro uczniów Hogwartu znalazło się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dwóch z nich - Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy - byli wyczerpani magicznie. Reszta, czyli Pansy Parkinoson, Theodor Nott, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger (mugolaczka) trafili tam tylko z powierzchniowymi __obrażeniami. Co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się w szkole?_

(więcej na ten temat na str. 4)

(więcej na temat przyjaciół Pana Pottera na str. 13)

* * *

**19 sierpnia 1992**

**Ustawa o zakazie wychowywania magicznych dzieci przez mugoli weszła w życie!**

_Pani minister Black dopięła swego. Dziś postanowiono, że żadne magiczne dziecko nie będzie już wychowywane przez mugoli, ani pozostawiane w ich ośrodkach wychowawczych. Na razie ustawa będzie dotyczyć tylko dzieci nie uczęszczających jeszcze do Hogwartu i tych, których rodziców Ministerstwo postanowi pozbawić praw rodzicielskich._

(więcej o nowej ustawy na str. 14)

* * *

**22 sierpnia 1992**

**Nowy Program nauczania niedługo wejdzie w życie!**

_Pani Black razem z panem Orionem Sprexem z Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych stworzyli nową ustawę, mającą zadbać o lepsze wykształcenie młodzieży. Pani minister wpadła na pomysł, aby to uczniowie zadecydowali co mogłoby zostać zmienione. Przepis ma wejść w życie dopiero za ponad rok, ale przygotowania rozpoczną się w najbliższym czasie. Zmieni to bardzo wiele w dotychczasowym systemie nauczania. Na razie program zostanie wprowadzony tylko w Durmstrangu i Prywatnej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa __Wexel._

(więcej na temat nowej ustawy na str. 2)

(Co zostanie na pewno zmienione - więcej na ten temat na str. 3)

(Uczniowie będą wprowadzać zmiany- więcej na temat na str. 5)

* * *

**01 stycznia 1993**

**Powstały już plany zmian szkolnictwa!**

_Pani minister zatwierdziła wczoraj plan, według którego zostaną wprowadzone zmiany w Prywatnej Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Wexel oraz Durmstrangu. Jako trzecią szkołę zaproponowano Hogwart. Zmiany w tej placówce są planowane na rok 1995._

(więcej na temat prywatnych szkół na str.17)

(więcej na temat zmian w Durmnstangu na str.2)

(więcej na temat nowych zasad szkolnych na str.3)

* * *

**14 marca 1993**

**Sierocińce zostały otwarte!**

_Placówki dla młodych czarodziejów wychowywanych przez mugoli zostały już otwarte. Od ponad roku trwały przygotowania miejsca dla mugolaków i sierot. Dziś otwarcie możemy powiedzieć, że placówka funkcjonuje. Obecnie znajduje się w niej piętnaścioro dzieci z rodzin niemagicznych i czworga sierot z rodzin czarodziejów. Pani minister planuje przeprowadzić wywiad środowiskowy we wszystkich rodzinach, gdzie dzieci magiczne zostały adoptowane przez mugoli albo są pod ich opieką. Obecnie zostało już __potwierdzone, że czarodziejskie rodziny mogą adoptować sieroty._

(więcej na temat nowej placówki na str. 13)

(więcej na temat magicznych sierot na str. 3)

* * *

**06 czerwca 1993**

**Ministerstwo na czele z panią Black wybrało zastępcę ministra magii!**

_Wczoraj odbyło się specjalne posiedzenia, na którym ogłoszono zastępcą ministra magii pana Oriona Thomasa Sprexa. Było to możliwe dzięki prawu zatwierdzonemu w 1959 roku przez ówczesnego ministra magii Williama Hepera. Zastępca ministra magii może przejmować jego obowiązki podczas nieobecności oraz wykonywać jego polecenia w razie potrzeb. Jest to druga najwyższa po ministrze pozycja w Ministerstwie Magii._

_Pani Black osobiście wybrała i zatwierdziła wczoraj swojego zastępcę._

(Więcej na temat pozycji w ministerstwie na str. 21)

(Więcej na temat obowiązku zastępcy ministra na str.19)

* * *

**03 sierpnia 1993**

**Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu!**

_Wczoraj wieczorem groźny przestępca - Syriusz Black - uciekł z Azbakabu. Przypominamy, że został on skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie za zabicie dwunastu mugoli oraz swojego przyjaciela Petera Pettigrew, a także za zdradzenie sekretu rodziny Potterów, co doprowadziło do tragedii. Jak się niedawno dowiedzieliśmy, Black jest ojcem chrzestnym Harry'ego Pottera. Czy będzie szukać zemsty na swoim chrześniaku? W końcu spędził w Azkabanie dwanaście lat. Pani minister Cossiopeia, daleka kuzynka Blacka, __odmawia komentarza._

(więcej na temat Syriusza Blacka na str. 2)

* * *

**07 maja 1994**

**Syriusz Black ponownie uciekł!**

_Wczoraj rano w Hogwarcie aurorzy złapali Syriusza Blacka. W południe miał on zostać oddany Dementorom. Niestety, kiedy nadszedł już czas, okazało się, że Black uciekł. Dyrektor szkoły odmawia komentarza w tej sprawie, podobnie jak chrześniak uciekiniera. Harry Potter zaznacza, że nie ma na ten temat nic do powiedzenia. Ciekawy jest fakt, że tego samego dnia chłopiec wraz ze swoimi kolegami trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego._

_Z tego co wiemy, ma się on już dobrze, ale Pansy Parkinson i Ronald Weasley nadal muszą przebywać pod opieką szkolnej pielęgniarki._

_Sam zaś fakt, że przestępca nie zostawił po sobie żadnych śladów wydaje się niewiarygodny. Czy ktoś z Hogwartu pomagał Blackowi w ucieczce?_

(więcej na temat ucieczki Blacka na str.2)

* * *

**29 maja 1994**

**Namiar na każdego niepełnoletniego czarodzieja!**

_Pani minister Black chcę nałożyć pełny namiar na każdego niepełnoletniego czarodzieja. Jak wie każdy w magicznym świecie, młodzi czarodzieje mają na sobie specjalne magiczne namiary, które w razie bezprawnego użycia przez nich magii wysyłają do ministerstwa ich dane._

_Pani Black jednak chce rozszerzyć możliwość takiego namiaru, aby pokazywało ona ciągle położenie dziecka oraz informowało, czy znajduje się ono w niebezpieczeństwie utraty życia._

_Większość jest jednak sceptycznie nastawiona do takiego kontrolowania młodzieży. Pani minister przekonuje, że musimy bardziej kontrolować młodsze pokolenie._

(Czy ustawa wejdzie w życie? - więcej na temat na str. 2)

(Co niesie za sobą nowy przepis? - więcej na temat na str. 3)


	3. Rozdział 3: Nowa

___**Betowała A0711 (fanfiction) vel A_11 (forum Mirriel)**_

_OD AUTORKI: Zmieniłam opis , ponieważ wydawało mi się , że tamten za dużo mówił o opowiadaniu. Pierwsze dwa-trzy rozdziały są tylko wprowadzeniem do magicznego świata. Akcja rozpoczyna się od czwartego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie. _

_Jeśli mam byś szczera to jedną z moich ulubionych postaci w tym opowiadaniu jest Draco. Harry jest zamknięty w sobie i rzadko się otwiera na świat, za to Malfoy, wręcz przeciwnie. _

* * *

_12 lipca 1994_

**Turniej Trójmagiczny odwołany!**

_Ministerstwo zadecydowało, że Turniej Trójmagiczny zostanie odwołany. ,,Jest to niebezpieczne. Nie możemy pozwolić naszej młodzieży na takie rzeczy. Zbyt wielu młodych ludzi zginęło podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Zamiast tego razem z panią Black postanowiliśmy, że odbędzie się turniej pojedynkowy. Uczniowie będą wrzucać nazwiska do Czary Ognia, która wylosuje dwudziestu najlepszych z całej szkoły. Będą się oni pojedynkować, a najlepsza trójka przejdzie dalej, by zmierzyć się ze zwycięzcami z innych szkół. Będzie to zdecydowanie o wiele bezpieczniejsze od walki ze smokami, harpiami, trytonami czy innymi stworzeniami" - oświadczył pan Orion Sprex._

(więcej na temat turnieju pojedynkowego na str. 16)

* * *

Na jednym ze szkolnych parapetów siedziały dwie młode dziewczyny. Właśnie dowiedziały się, że do szkoły będzie chodzić nowa uczennica. Sensacją było to, że miała się przenieść w środku pierwszego semestru. Wszyscy byli bardzo ciekawi nowej dziewczyny i powodu, dla którego zmieniała szkołę.

- Słyszałaś? Podobno w szkole ma być nowa uczennica! - powiedziała blondwłosa dziewczyna, cały czas uśmiechając się radośnie.

- No... To bardzo ciekawe, że przenosi się tu dopiero teraz. Wcześnie podobno była w tej prywatnej szkole! - krzyknęła siedząca obok niej szatynka, strasznie podekscytowana.

- Ciekawe jak będzie wyglądać. W ogóle z którego jest roku? - Zamyśliła się blondynka.

- Chyba trzeci, a może czwarty? Sama już nie wiem, ale w historii Hogwartu będzie dopiero trzecią uczennicą, która przenosi się w połowie roku szkolnego - powiedziała poważnie jej koleżanka.

- Już widzę, jak miło powita ją Snape!

- Skąd wiesz, że nie będzie ślizgonką?

- No, w sumie racja...

* * *

Niedaleko plotkujących dziewczyn siedziała grupka przyjaciół - najbardziej znane osoby w szkole, elita.

Pierwszy z nich to Ron Weasley. Młody gryfon z czwartego roku. Miał rude, wręcz płomienne włosy, mnóstwo piegów i niebieskie oczy, chyba jak każdy członek rodziny Weasleyów. Nigdy nie lubił się dużo uczyć. Wszystko odkładał na ostatnią chwilę. Był czystej krwi.

Druga osobą z paczki była Hermiona Granger, wieczna pesymistka. Zawsze przygotowana na wszystko. Podobnie jak jej wspomniany wcześniej przyjaciel, została przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Jako jedyna z członków elity była mugolaczką. Uwielbiała się uczyć i czytać książki. Miała długie, brązowe włosy i śliczne niebieskie oczy, które niektórym mogły przypominać niebo. Nigdy za bardzo nie przejmowała się modą i chłopakami.

Trzecią osobą z paczki był Blaise Zabini, ciemnoskóry przystojniak, zawsze uśmiechnięty, z pozytywnym i bardzo luźnym nastawieniem do życia. Nie znosił nauki, ale miał dobre oceny, co wydawało się cudem. Dochodził do tego wybitny talent do eliksirów. Nieoficjalnie był ulubionym uczniem profesora Snape'a, mimo swojego stosunku do nauki.

Pochodził z jednego z najbogatszych czystokrwistych rodów. Ale czy mogłoby być inaczej, skoro miał już siedmiu ojców, z których każdy był bogatszy od poprzedniego? Raczej nie! Powiedzmy, że z posiadanym obecnie majątkiem Blaise nie musiał się martwić o przyszłość. Uwielbiał imprezy, a zwłaszcza te z alkoholem. Często bywał na nie zapraszany przez starszych uczniów. Był niesamowicie popularny.

Czwartą osobą była Pansy Parkinson. Miała ona brązowe włosy, delikatne rysy twarzy i jasne, zielone oczy. Uwielbia nabijać się z innych osób. Według niej tym właśnie powinna zajmować się elita. Nie przejmowała się tym, że Hermiona często ją za to ganiła.

Piątą osobą z paczki był nie kto inny, jak Theodore Nott. Wszędzie chodził z Weasleyem albo Zabinim. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem była transmutacja. Miał krótkie brązowe włosy, jasnoniebieskie oczy i cudowny uśmiech. Tak jak większość ślizgonów, był czystej krwi, ale nie miał uprzedzeń wobec mugolaków ani czarodziejów półkrwi. Często wbiegał do klasy już po dzwonku.

Szóstą osobą był Draco Malfoy, wielki arystokrata. Był bardzo przebiegły, zawsze przygotowany do lekcji i uwielbiał czerpać korzyści z interesów. Miał krótkie, blond włosy, tylko grzywka była trochę dłuższa i opadała mu delikatnie na czoło. Oprócz tego miał rzadko spotykane, szare oczy. Jego strój i postawa zawsze były perfekcyjne. Nigdy nie spóźniał się na lekcje, w przeciwieństwie do kolegów.

Siódmym i chyba najbardziej znanym członkiem elity jest Harry Potter, znany także jako Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, zbawiciel i Wybraniec. Uwielbiany przez media. Nie ma chyba osoby w czarodziejskim świecie, która by go nie znała. Miał czarne włosy, które delikatnie opadały mu na czoło, zasłaniając bliznę. Kolejnym jego atutem były piękne, szmaragdowe oczy. Już od dwóch lat nie nosi okularów. Właśnie od tamtego czasu stał się naprawdę uroczym młodzieńcem. Można powiedzieć, że soczewki zmieniły go całkowicie.

Harry był bardzo dobry z obrony przed czarną magią i zaklęć. Z reszty przedmiotów uczył się dość przeciętnie , oprócz eliksirów. Z nich był beznadziejny, co przypomniał mu na każdej lekcji profesor Snape. Uwielbiał ciszę i spokój, był bardzo przebiegły i sprytny.

Prawie wszyscy byli bardzo ciekawi, jakim cudem gryfoni i ślizgoni mogą przebywać tak blisko siebie i powstrzymywać się od użycia klątw, ale na to chyba nikt nie znał odpowiedzi.

- To strasznie podejrzane, że ta nowa przenosi się ponad miesiąc po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego - stwierdził Draco.

- Zgadza się, dochodzi do tego jeszcze ta sprawa z dyrektorem- odpowiedział Harry po chwili zastanowienia.

- Myślisz, że ma nas szpiegować? - zaciekawił się Malfoy.

- Nie przesadzajcie! To raczej niemożliwe. Jeśli już mamy kogoś podejrzewać, to sądzę, że spośród osób, które znamy - wtrąciła się Hermiona.

- I które zabiegają o nasza przyjaźń - dodała Pansy, dotąd bardziej zainteresowana swoimi paznokciami, niż rozmową z kimkolwiek.

- Ach! No to możecie pół szkoły zapisać na kartce. Prawie każdy chce się z nami zadawać - stwierdził Ron.

- Czyli lepiej dać sobie spokój - podsumował Blaise, który miał w zwyczaju wszytko olewać.

- Zawsze zastanawia mnie, jak możesz być taki spokojny - mruknęła Hermiona.

- A mnie, jak możesz brać wszystko na poważnie - odpowiedział Blaise.

- A wiecie co mnie zastanawia? - wtrącił się Ron.

- Co będzie dzisiaj na obiad? - zapytali wcześniej wymienieni.

- A wcale, że nie - oburzył się chłopak.

- Tak? To słuchamy - mruknęła Hermiona od niechcenia.

- Mam was dość, idę - powiedział, zdenerwowany i odszedł.

- Przejdzie mu - rzekł Nott, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

- Jak zawsze - dodała dziewczyna.

- Chodź Hermi, zrobimy sobie paznokcie - zwróciła się do niej Pansy.

- Właściwie czemu nie - odparła przyjaciółka.

Dwie dziewczyny jednym ruchem różdżki zebrały swoje rzeczy do toreb i ruszyły w stronę bocznego korytarza.

- Do zobaczenia - powiedziały na pożegnanie.

- My też będziemy się już zbierać, co nie Blaise?- zapytał Nott.

- Spoko - odrzekł obojętnie chłopak.

- Widzimy się na śniadaniu, Harry. A ty Draco, musisz mi jeszcze dzisiaj dać odpisać esej na eliksiry.

- Dobrze, przyjdę za chwilę- odpowiedział blondyn, odwracając głowę w stronę okna.

- Do śniadania - zwrócił się Harry do Theo i Blaise'a.

- Spoks - odpowiedział Zabini i już go nie było. Zresztą tak samo jak drugiego.

- Masz jakieś wiadomości? - zapytał cicho Harry.

- Raczej nie, wszystko po staremu. - odpowiedział Malfoy.

- A ta dziewczyna? To naprawdę dziwne, że przenosi się w połowie roku szkolnego.

- Wiem. Ojciec nie pisał nic o szpiegu wśród uczniów, więc na pewno nie jest od Czarnego Pana - odrzekł Draco.

- Dumbledore nie zniżyłby się do szpiegowania uczniów, prawda? - zapytał jego przyjaciel niepewnie.

- Kto wie... Myślisz, że ktoś podejrzewałby go o to, co ci zrobił? Wątpię, dyrektor jest nieobliczalny.

- Cieszmy się spokojem póki możemy, co?

- Póki możemy. Wojna jest blisko, możliwe że znajdziemy się po przeciwnych stronach. Wtedy nic nie będzie już takie samo - odpowiedział blondyn ze smutnym uśmiechem.

- Gdyby dało się to wygrać bez rozlewu krwi- zamyślił się Harry.

- To nie jest możliwe. Czarny Pan pragnie zemsty, a Drops słowy i chwały. Dla tej landryny wszystko musi zostać zrobione "dla większego dobra" - wypowiedział wręcz z kpiną ostatnie zdanie.

- Za co Voldemort chcę się mścić? Za swój upadek trzynaście lat temu? - zastanawiał się Potter.

Draco spojrzał na niego, zamyślony. Już rok temu zastanawiał, o co toczy się ta gra. Dlaczego wszyscy dookoła zbywają go tak zwanymi ,,półprawdami''. Dorośli nigdy nie rozmawiają ze swoimi dzieci o ważnych sprawach, uważają je za nieodpowiedzialne.

- Chyba tak. Nie wiem zresztą, to nie trzyma się kupy. Właściwie jak na to popatrzeć, to wojna rozpoczęła się jeszcze przed twoimi narodzinami, więc coś musi być na rzeczy - odpowiedział po chwili Malfoy.

Harry spojrzał na niego. Jak większość osób, od dawna zastanawiał się, po której jest stronie. Na początku swojego pierwszego roku był pewien, że po stronie dyrektora, ale teraz? Teraz wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Właśnie na pierwszym roku miał miejsce ten przełomowy moment, kiedy chłopak stracił całą swoją wiarę w jasną stronę. Dlaczego miałby walczyć dla ludzi, którzy skazali go na życie z mugolami? Dlaczego miał oddać życie za nic? Nic, tym właśnie byli dla niego ludzie, którzy sztucznie się do niego uśmiechali i dawali cytrynowe dropsy. Dyrektor był wyłącznie kłamcą i podłym oszustem.

Alternatywą był Voldemort - człowiek, który był w połowie odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie jego dzieciństwa. Był odpowiedzialny za zabranie najcenniejszą dla niego rzeczy na świecie - rodziców! Tylko dlaczego wtedy na pierwszym roku podjął właśnie taką decyzję? Sam nie wiedział.

Żadna ze stron nie była dla niego odpowiednia. Była jeszcze jedna możliwość: pozostać neutralnym, tylko że żaden z przywódców - ani Voldemort, ani Dumbledore - nie pozwoliłby mu na to.

- Musimy wiedzieć, co! Wtedy może uda nam się to jakość rozwiązać bez zbędnego rozlewu krwi - odpowiedział Harry.

- Wątpię, jesteś chyba zbyt wielkim optymistą.

Harry uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. Jak czas szybko leci, jeszcze nie dawno zakładał Tiarę , która mówiła mu, że trafiając do Gryffindoru mógłby pogodzić ten Dom ze Slytherinem. Tylko czy było mu to potrzebne? Dlaczego to on miał być tym, który zawsze był odpowiedzialny za najgorsze.

- Dopóki ministerstwo nie uzna powrotu Voldemorta, możemy spać spokojnie. Ale kiedy już nastanie czas wojny, nikt nie będzie czuł się bezpieczny - stwierdził Potter.

- Nadal mamy czas i możemy coś zmienić - odpowiedział Draco.

- I kto tu jest optymistą, co? - zaśmiał się Potter.

- Bądźmy dziećmi, póki możemy. Później może na to nie być czasu - odpowiedział Draco z smutnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Chodźmy lepiej już do naszych dormitoriów, bo Blaise nie ma od kogo odpisać.

- Do jutra - stwierdził tylko Draco na odchodne.

- Do jutra.

I tak dwóch przyjaciół ruszyło w przeciwne strony. Jeden do węży, swoich kompanów. Drugi do gryfonów, swych oddanych towarzyszy.

Los tej siódemki jeszcze nie był znany, ale z pewnością miał zaważyć na przyszłości. Dziś mogli spać spokojnie, ale jutra nikt nie mógł być pewny.

* * *

Pewien czarnowłosy gryfon spał sobie smacznie w łóżku, kiedy zadzwoni budzik. Harry, z grymasem na twarzy, usiadł i przetarł oczy. W jego pokoju spało jeszcze czterech chłopców. Potter mimowolnie westchnął i wstał, aby rozpocząć dzień.

Na śniadaniu przy stolę gryfonów siedziało tylko dwóch chłopców z jego rocznika. Szybko omiótł wzrokiem stół Slytherinu. Oczywiście, na swoim stałym miejscu siedział Draco, obok niego Hermiona i Pansy, z drugiej strony Theo i Blaise. Harry bez zastanowienia udał się kierunku przyjaciół i zajął miejsce koło Notta.

- Siema - przywitał się.

- Siema - odezwała się reszta.

- Gdzie Ron? - zainteresowała się Hermiona.

- Dzisiaj całkiem przypadkowo zaśpi - powiedział Potter z iście ślizgońskim uśmiechem.

- Znowu przestawiłeś całemu dormitorium budziki? Nie mogę, jesteś nie możliwy - odparła dziewczyna zmęczonym głosem.

- Pansy, podaj mi kawę - rzekł Harry, nie przejmując się wcześniejszą wypowiedzią.

- Masz, śpiochu - powiedział dziwnie uśmiechnięta. Parkinson, która uśmiecha się bez powodu była prawdziwą rzadkością. Potter omiótł wzrokiem zebranych. Szybko zorientował się, że nie tylko ona ma ten dziwny wyraz twarzy. Większość jego kolegów uśmiechała się podobnie, oprócz Draco, który widocznie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

- Dlaczego tak dziwnie się uśmiechacie? - zapytał podejrzliwie chłopak.

- Nie wiesz? - zdziwił się Zabini, szczerząc się jeszcze bardziej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe.

- Nie? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, lekko zdezorientowany.

- Dzisiaj przyjeżdża nowa! - powiedział uradowany chłopak.

- Skąd w ogóle wiecie? Temu się tak uśmiechacie? - zdumiał się Harry.

- No jasne! Jeśli ta nowa trafi do Slytherinu, to będzie impreza powitalna. Ewentualnie mogłaby się odbyć w Gryffindorze i nawet nie trzeba by było sprzątać!

- Nie, sprostowanie: ty byś nie musiał sprzątać. My wręcz przeciwnie - wtrąciła się Hermiona, nakładając sobie na talerzyk tosta i smarując go dżemem malinowym.

- Szczegóły i detale, ale wiecie, jak ta nowa będzie fajna to możemy się z nią zaprzyjaźnić - zamyślił się Zabini.

- A to niby czemu? - zainteresował się Theo.

- Nareszcie będzie nas parzysta liczba, ale z przewagą chłopców - wyszczerzył się Blaise.

- To znaczy, że dwóch z was musi zmienić orientację, chłopcy - powiedziała, jak gdyby nigdy nic, Hermiona.

- Co? - zapytali równocześnie.

- Znalazłam dla was rozwiązanie. Całkiem logiczne, co nie? - powiedziała dziewczyna z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie - zaprotestowali chłopcy.

- Jak chcecie - odpowiedziała udając obrażoną.

Wtedy właśnie do głównej sali wbiegło czterech zaspanych chłopców z Gryffindoru. Jeden z nich udał się w stronę stołu Slytherinu.

- Siema, nie wiem, co jest z tym budzikiem! To już piąty raz w ciągu dwóch tygodni, jak się przestawia!

- Nie marudź, tylko się pośpiesz, Ron! Masz jeszcze siedem minut do końca śniadania - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Dobra, już, już - odrzekł chłopak, po czym spytał - O czym rozmawialiście, jak mnie nie było?

- O tym, że musisz zmienić orientacje seksualną, Ronuś - powiedział słodziutko Pansy.

W tym momencie chłopak zakrztusił się jedzoną kanapką i rozejrzał przerażony po zebranych. Na ten widok wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

- Ha, ha! Bardzo śmieszne! - powiedział obrażony.

- Dobra, dobra jedz, nie gadaj, bo za chwile mamy eliksiry.

Chłopak już się nie odezwał, tylko zabrał za śaniadanie.

- A właśnie odpowiedzieliście mi na pytanie skąd wiecie, o tym że nowa dzisiaj przyjeżdża.

- Od czego ma się wujka wśród grona pedagogicznego, Harry? - zapytał Draco z diabelskim uśmiechem.

- No oczywiście, jakby inaczej - powiedział zaspanym głosem Potter.

Pięć minut później wszyscy udali się na eliksiry.

* * *

Hogwart to ogromna szkoła. Jedna z najlepszych, o ile nie najlepsza. Właśnie z tego powodu, oczywiście tylko oficjalnie, w jego progi zawitała nowa uczennica. Dziewczyna obecnie znajdowała się w gabinecie dyrektora, a dokładnie na fotelu przed jego biurkiem. Miała długie, czarne włosy, oczy koloru mocnego, ciemnego brązu. Miała małe, malinowe usta, które cały czas uśmiechały się delikatnie. Całe czoło zasłaniała jej grzywka.

Była ubrana w czarne rurki i białą, trochę luźną w biodrach koszulkę z napisem ,,Czekam na buzi" i cienką bluzę koloru szmaragdowego.

- Mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegła bez żadnych zakłóceń? - zapytał z dobrotliwym uśmieszkiem Dumbledore.

- Wszystko była w porządku - zapewniła. - Może mi dyrektor opowie o szkole? - poprosiła po chwili.

- W Hogwarcie panują trochę inne zasady, niż w twojej poprzedniej szkole. Tutaj nie ma osobnych pokoi, obowiązuje podział na Domy: Gryffindor dla odważnych i honorowych, Slytherin dla sprytnych i ambitnych, Hufflepuff dla lojalnych i sprawiedliwych oraz Ravenclaw dla mądrych i bystrych. Podczas kolacji odbędzie się dla ciebie osobny przydział. Jeśli chodzi o testy, które pisałaś w Durmstangu, to wyniki jeszcze nie przyszły. Prawdopodobnie Ministerstwo przyśle je jutro. Twoje przedmioty i tak są już ustalone. Plan zajęć dostaniesz w sobotę na śniadaniu, kiedy będzie już wiadomo do jakiego domu należysz. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczona po podróży, więc nie będę zajmować ci więcej czasu. Zaraz zawołam skrzata, który zaprowadzi cię do pokoju, gdzie będziesz mogła się odświeżyć albo przespać. Wieczorem przyśle kogoś po ciebie, to tyle z najważniejszych informacji.

- A właśnie, zapominałabym, jest jeszcze sprawa mundurku - przypomniała sobie.

- Słucham?

- Jak pan wie, mundurek do Hogwartu można dostać jedynie u Madame Malkin, a ona obecnie przebywa w magicznym Paryżu na targach mody.

- Jak rozumiem nie zdołałaś go zakupić wcześniej?

- Niestety - powiedziała skruszona.

- To nic, w takim razie wystarczy, że będziesz nosiła godło na piersi.

- Och, oczywiście, dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Dyrektor pstryknął palcami, a koło niego pojawił mały skrzat.

- Czym może służyć Skropulka? - zapytał z uniżeniem skrzat domowy.

- Skropulko, zaprowadź pannę Alexandrianę Rixger do pokoju dla gości.

- Oczywiście, Skropulka zrobi wszystko, co wielki dyrektor każe.

- Wystarczy Alexandra, dyrektorze. Do widzenia - powiedziała spokojnie dziewczyna.

- Do widzenia, Alexandro.

Dziewczyna opuściła gabinet dyrektora wraz ze skrzatem. Zmęczony Dumbledore opadł na fotel z westchnieniem. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia.

* * *

**FrejaAleeera1 - Cas Black jest osobą , która chce zmienić magiczny świat. Ogólnie w dalszych rozdziałach będzie dość sporo o jej przeszłości, więc już niedługo dowiesz kim dokładnie jest. Poza tym nie użyłabym do opisania Harr'ego określenia ,,zbuntowany''. Raczej powiedziałabym mądry , cichy i sprytny. Jeśli chodzi o zdejmowanie tego opowiadania to mi wydawało się to konieczne i nie żałuje. **

**Sobquar - Dzięki! **

**Liza - Jeśli chodzi o relacje Harr'ego z innymi ślizgonami to wszystko będzie w dalszych rozdziałach. Ogólnie pierwsze dwa-trzy miały być tylko wprowadzeniem w magiczny świat. **


	4. Rozdział 4: Pytanie czy Wyzwanie

_**Betowała A0711 (fanfiction) vel A_11 (forum Mirriel)**_

* * *

_******Liza - Jak mówią ,,****Praktyka czyni mistrza''.**_

* * *

**_OD AUTORA: _**

**_1. _****_Jeśli chodzi o wiek sióstr Grengrass nie jest on błędny. W tym opowiadaniu młodsza jest Daphne ( 14lat), a Astoria jest starsza o zaledwie rok._**

**2. ****_Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ojcem Alex na pewno nie jest Voldemort! _**

* * *

Alex ruszyła powoli za skrzatem domowym. Gdy tylko opuściła pokój, z jej twarzy zniknął nieśmiały uśmiech, a zastąpiła go czysta obojętność. Nastolatka udała się na drugie piętro, gdzie stanęła przed dużymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Skrzat natychmiast uchylił je i zaprosił dziewczynę do środka.

Pokój wyglądał dość przeciętnie. Bardzo podobny do tych, jakie otrzymywali na początku w Durmstrangu. Miał duże dwuosobowe łóżku z niebieską narzutą. Na rogu znajdowały się jej dwa kufry. Koło łóżka stała mała szafeczka nocna, a pod oknem znajdowało się spore biurko z trzema szufladami. Na przeciwko łóżka po prawej strony stała dwudrzwiowa szafa. Z lewej, natomiast znajdowały się drzwi, zapewne do łazienki. Na środku pokoju był czarny, puchaty dywan.

- Czy Skropulka może już odejść? - zapytał skrzat, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Oczywiście - odpowiedziała.

Natychmiast dało się słyszeć pstryknięcie i skrzat zniknął. Dziewczyna tylko odetchnęła z ulgą i położyła się na łóżku, lekko przymykając oczy. Była tak zmęczona, że nie miała już siły ich otworzyć.

* * *

- Proszę - powiedziała głośno, kiedy tylko usłyszała pukanie.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła starsza pani, której włosy były upięte w sztywny kok.

- Witam, nazywam się Minerwa McGonagall. Jestem zastępczynią dyrektora i mam zaprowadzić cię na ucztę - zapowiedziała.

- Dobry wieczór, jestem Alexandra Rixger - rzekła dziewczyna.

Alex delikatnie skinęła głowa na powitanie. Nauczycielka odpowiedziała jej tym samym i wskazała ręką, aby nastolatka wyszła z pokoju. Następnie zaprowadziła ją przed drzwi Wielkiej Sali i wyjaśniała jej kilka rzeczy.

* * *

- Gdzie ta nowa, co? Już wieczór a jej ani widu, ani słychu!

- Uspokój się, Blaise, na pewno zaraz się zjawi - zapewniła go Hermiona.

- Jasne! Pewnie nie przyjedzie dzisiaj! I co wtedy? Snape nam nie pozwoli na imprezę! - marudził.

- Profesor Snape, Blaise! - powiedziała ostrym tonem, patrząc karcąco na kolegę. - Oj, nie martw się, na pewno coś wymyślisz. Wierzę w ciebie! - powiedziała, lekko chichocząc.

- W to nie wątpię - odparł sarkastycznie.

W tym samym czasie z swojego miejsca wstał dyrektor, po czym uderzył kilka razy łyżeczką w kielich.

- Proszę o cieszę, moi drodzy! - Odczekał chwilę, a następnie zaczął mówić dalej. - Jak zapewne wiecie, do czwartego roku dołączy nowa uczennica. Proszę o gorące powitanie Alexandriany Rixger!

W tym samym czasie drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się, a w nich stanęła czarnowłosa dziewczyna. Zamiast mundurka miała na sobie czarne rurki i luźna bluzkę z napisem ,,If you're HOT I'm single''. Za nową uczennicą stała zastępczyni dyrektora z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

Dziewczyna, nie skrępowana niczym, ruszyła środkiem sali do krzesełka, które znajdowało się przed stołem dla nauczycieli.

Alex przystanęła dopiero tuż obok stołka, a znajdująca się na nim Tiara, zaśpiewała głośno:

Widzę, że straciłaś wiele z tego, co kochałaś.

Widzę, że w swym krótkim życiu wiele wycierpiałaś.

Widzę prawdę, której nikomu nie pokazujesz.

Nie tę osobę, na którą ciągle się kreujesz.

Nie postać, na którą całe życie się malujesz.

Nie tę osobę, którą zawsze chętnie udajesz.

Zapamiętaj sobie na wsze czasy, drogie dziecko,

Kiedyś ktoś będzie w stanie otworzyć twoje wieczko.

I choć boisz się swojego bliskiego przeznaczenia,

I tak wypełnić je musisz, dziś to nie ma znaczenia.

Przyszłość napisała już swój wyjątkowy scenariusz,

A na każdy wątek przeznaczyła osobny arkusz.

Uczniowie postanowią, by przetrwać w udrękach.

Wtedy przyszłość zostanie złożona w ich rękach,

Nastały czasy, gdzie nasze młode pokolenie,

Walczyć musi o wspólne, wieczne wyzwolenie.

Heroiczny to przydomek dla ludzi rozważnych.

Tym kierował się Godryk, tworząc Dom dla odważnych.

Sprytny, przebiegły, frantowski - nie mniej wspaniały,

Tak swój przyszły Dom widział Salazar, pełen chwały.

Młoda Rowena za to mądrą kobietą była,

Więc Dom chwalebny dla inteligentnych stworzyła.

Helga lojalność najbardziej wtedy doceniała,

Wiele przemyślała, mądrze zadecydowała.

Ale teraz dojdźmy do sedna naszego spotkania,

Byś mogła zaszczytu dostąpić tego przybrania.

Podejdź tu dziecko, bo teraz zostałaś wybrana,

Do osobnego przydzielania, będziesz oddana

Tam, gdzie zamieszkasz, żyć będziesz i się urzekniesz,

Aż pewnego dalekiego dnia sama orzekniesz,

Żem ja Tiara doskonała, mądra i wspaniała,

Która jak nikt inny na świecie jest wyrozumiała.

Ale ucieczki teraz przed losem nie ma wybrany,

A wybór jest jeden od ciebie oczekiwany.

Jeśli odwaga w twym sercu góruje, tu staniesz,

A ja powiem ci teraz, kim na lata zostaniesz.

Czy cnotliwym, ciepłym i lojalnym Puchonem,

Czy pracowitym oraz wytrwałym Krukonem,

Czy nawet zdolnym, ambitnym i dumnym Ślizgonem,

A może krnąbrnym, szlachetnym, dzielnym Gryfonem?

Kapelusz zamilkł, a w Wielkiej Sali zapanowała absolutna cisza. Nikt się nie spodziewał nowej pieśni.

Dziewczyna po chwili otrząsnęła się z letargu i zajęła miejsce na krześle. Zastępczyni dyrektora nałożyła dziewczynie Tiarę, a ta powoli opadała po hebanowych włosach, aż całkowicie zasłoniła brązowe oczy.

- Och, witaj Alexandro - rozbrzmiał głos w jej głowie.

Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech i odpowiedziała w myślach.

- Witaj Tiaro, czym sobie zasłużyłam na taką pieśń?

- Och, jak już wiesz, jesteś wyjątkowa. To tobie jest pisane wielkie przeznaczenie. Tam samo jak twojemu ojcu. Ale on mnie nie słuchał!

- Co? Mojemu ojcu? Ale to niemożliwie! - pomyślała wstrząśnięta nastolatka po usłyszeniu słów Tiary - Wiesz, kto jest moim prawdziwym ojcem?! - zapytała szybko.

- Och, nie! Nie teraz! Wróćmy do przydziału, wszystko w swoim czasie. Jesteś strasznie inteligentna, sądzę, że śmiało mogłabym cię przydzielić do Ravenclawu... Ale nie, ty jesteś za ambitna. Tak, widzę to teraz, interesujesz się czarną magią... Ciekawe... Ciekawe...

- W mojej poprzedniej szkole jest to obowiązkowy przedmiot - obroniła się dziewczyna.

- Widzę, że świetnie nadawałabyś się do Slytherinu. Tak, choćby ze względu na krew.

- Nie, nie mogę tam iść! I bez tego zwróciłam na siebie uwagę. Nie mówię nawet, przez kogo albo raczej przez czyją pieśń! - powiedziała, lekko oburzona, po czym przypomniała sobie o wszystkich plotkach dotyczących Hogwartu. Zawsze mówiono, że do Hufflepuffu trafiają ci najgorsi. Byłoby to miejsce w sam raz dla niej! Tam przynajmniej mogłaby pozostać niezauważona.

- Nie pasujesz, moja droga, do Hufflepuffu, którego tak pragniesz... - rzekła Tiara, lekko rozbawiona zachowaniem dziewczyny. - BYWASZ odważna, honorowa, sprawiedliwa, lojalna, wiedzy pragnąca. Jesteś bystra jak niewiele osób w twoim wieku, ale przede wszystkim ambitna, przebiegła ponad wszystko, osiągniesz wiele... W tym może ci pomóc tylko Slytherin. Życzę ci powodzenia dziecko. I pamiętaj kieruj się sercem. I naucz się wreszcie wybaczać... Slytherin! - Ostatnie słowo wypowiedziała na głos.

Dziewczyna wstała, a następnie zdjęła Tiarę z głowy. Delikatnie przekazała ją w ręce zastępczyni dyrektora i podeszła do stolika, przy którym oklaski rozbrzmiewały najgłośniej.

Wybaczać, też coś! Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wybaczyć całkowicie, prawda? - pomyślała smutno.

Zajęła miejsce koło chłopaka z blond włosami i szarymi oczami. Kiedy tylko usiadła, dyrektor ponownie wstał i przemówił.

- Moi drodzy, mam nadzieje, że należycie powitacie nową koleżankę, a teraz życzę wam smacznego. - Po tych słowach na stołach pojawiło się mnóstwo jedzenia.

- A więc, panienko Alexandriano... - zaczął czarnoskóry chłopak, siedzący niedaleko Alex.

Dziewczyna szybko mu przerwała.

- Tylko nie Alexandriano, nigdy, ale to przenigdy mnie tak nie nazywaj! Może być nawet Alexandro, najlepiej Alex albo Alexis, w ostateczności Sadra. Po za tym zdania nie zaczyna się od ,,a więc'' - powiedziała pewnie.

- Oczywiście, Alexandriano! - Chłopak uśmiechnął się słodko.

Dziewczyna uniosła brwi.

- Gorzej niż z dzieckiem.

- Pyskata, lubię takie... - zamruczał.

- No proszę, stać cię na więcej - prychnęła Alex, jakby oburzona.

- Bez żadnych wątpliwości - odpowiedział chłopak, delikatnie nachylając się w jej kierunku.

- Ja tam mam, i to spore - powiedziała pewnie z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. - Po za tym, wypadałoby się przedstawić.

- Dobra, to może ja nas przedstawię, zanim ten matoł całkowicie się zbłaźni. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, ten obok mnie to Theo Nott, naprzeciwko, od prawej: Pansy Parkinson , Hermiona Granger , Ron Weasley i Harry Potter -wtrącił się blondwłosy chłopak, który już od dłuższego czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, jaką prowadzili jego przyjaciel i nowa koleżanka.

- Spoko, jak pewnie wiecie, jestem Alex Rixger. Przeniosłam się z Durmnstrangu. - Wyraźnie posmutniała na wspomnienie poprzedniej szkoły. - A ten klasowy błazen to...

- Blaise, Blaise Zabini - powiedział odważnie, nie przejmując się słowami dziewczyny.

- Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Skoro Potter, Weasley i Granger są z Gryffindoru, to co robią przy stole Slytherinu?

- To długa historia - odpowiedział Draco z błyskiem w oku.

- Pansy, dobrze pamiętam ?-zapytała, zniechęcona słowem "długa", dziewczynę o czarnych włosach siedząca naprzeciwko.

- Oczywiście - odrzekła Parkinson.

- Zaprowadzisz mnie do mojego pokoju?

- Nie ma sprawy, chodź - odparła Pansy, wstając.

- Do zobaczenia - powiedziały dziewczyny na pożegnanie.

- Interesująca - wyraził swoją opinię Blaise, kiedy wyszły z Wielkiej Sali.

- Wydaje się znajoma - zauważył Draco, wyraźnie zamyślony.

- Nie, nigdy jej nie widziałem. Rixger - mruknął. - Nazwiska też raczej nie kojarzę. Może być co najwyżej półkrwi.

- Półkrwi w Slytherinie? Nie wierzę! - zaprzeczył Draco.

- A Snape nie jest przypadkiem półkrwi? - zauważył Potter.

- Pofesor Snape, Harry! - poprawiła chłopaka Hermiona.

- Nieważne - burknął Blaise, po czym dodał, oburzony - chwila przecież ona nie miała mundurka! Ja też tak chcę!

- Racja, ale to pewnie tylko dlatego, że dzisiaj przyjechała i się jeszcze nie rozpakowała - stwierdziła Hermiona.

- Ymm - mruknął zawiedziony Blaise w odpowiedzi, po czym przypomniał sobie o bardzo ważnej rzeczy. - Chodźcie już lepiej do Pokoju Wspólnego, trzeba rozkręcić imprezę!

* * *

Impreza w Pokoju Wspólnym Slytherinu trwała w najlepsze od czterech godzin. Większość osób była już pijana albo przynajmniej ,,nieźle rozluźniona'', czyli inaczej podpita. Z boku stała trójka osób: Draco, Blaise i Alex.

- Nudzi mi się już! - jęknął Blaise.

Alex spojrzała na niego poirytowana. Draco za to jakby doznał olśnienia. Przez cały wieczór próbowała jak najwięcej dowiedzieć się o nowej dziewczynie, ale niestety, ta nie była chętna do dzielenia się jakimikolwiek informacjami.

- Zagrajmy w ,,Prawda czy wyzwanie?" - zaproponował Malfoy.

Alex spojrzała na niego zamyślona, nie była pewna, czy powinna.

- Właściwie, czemu nie? - mruknęła po chwili wahania.

- Blaise, zawołaj resztę! - rozkazał Draco.

- Chodź Alex, poszukamy butelki - zwrócił się do dziewczyny.

- To raczej nie powinno być trudne - powiedziała wesoło.

- Może i racja.

Po chwili Blaise wrócił razem z Pansy, Harry'm, Ginny, Fredem i George'em, Theodorem, Ronem, Hermioną oraz Astorią Greengrass. Wszyscy usiedli w ogromnym kole. Alex, nadal z butelką w ręku, zajęła miejsce koło Pansy i Hermiony.

- Kto pierwszy kręci? - zapytał Malfoy.

-Alex, w końcu to tak jakby jej impreza - zaproponował Harry.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Draco spojrzał na butelkę, która była już w ruchu. Alex wylosowała Theo.

- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

- Pytanie - odpowiedział uśmiechnięty.

- Całowałeś się już? - zapytała. Wszyscy spojrzeli ciekawi na Theodora.

- Yyy... Nie - odpowiedział trochę czerwony na twarzy.

Theo zakręcił butelką i wylosował Pansy.

- Pytanie - powiedziała od razu dziewczyna.

- Eee.. Czy jesteś w kimś zakochana?

Pansy zaczerwieniła się bardzo mocno i spuściła głowę.

- T-tak - wymamrotała nieśmiało. Kilka osób zagwizdało.

Pansy nadal z czerwonymi policzkami zakręciła butelka. Wylosowała Harry'ego. Chłopak momentalnie przełknął ślinę.

- Oj, oj! I tu cię mam, Harry! - wykrzyknęła triumfalnie.

- Dobra, biorę wyzwanie! I tak nic się nie dowiesz!

- Jak możesz! A ja już miałam takie dobre pytanie. No nic, ja zawsze coś wymyślę, tak więc za zadanie masz pocałować... - rozejrzała się po zebranych i natrafiła na Ginny. Pansy uśmiechnęła się wręcz diabelsko. - Młodą Weasley - powiedziała wreszcie.

Harry i Ginny zaczerwienili się jak pomidory. Potter na czworaka podszedł do młodszej dziewczyny.

Palcem wskazującym delikatnie podniósł jej podbródek.

Obaj popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Ginny, o ile to możliwe, zaczerwieniła się jeszcze mocniej. Harry delikatnie nachylił się w kierunku dziewczyny i musnął delikatnie jej wargi .

Po chwili oderwali się od siebie, a zawstydzona Ginny spuściła wzrok. Chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie w kierunku Pansy i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Zakręcił butelką i wylosował Draco. Gdy tylko zobaczył, na kogo wypadło, uśmiechnął się.

- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - zapytał.

- O nie! Nawet sobie nie myśl! Wiem o co spytasz, więc wybieram wyzwanie!

Uśmiech Harry'ego trochę zbladł, ale wciąż nie schodził mu z twarzy.

- Pocałuj Alex - powiedział i odwrócił się w kierunku dziewczyny.

Draco, trochę skołowany ruszył w jej stronę najwolniej, jak tylko umiał.

Podniósł się, nadal nie patrząc dziewczynie w oczy. Kilka osób już zaczęła się śmiać z nieśmiałości kolegi.

Alex, trochę zirytowana zachowaniem Malfoya, bez wahania delikatnie podniosła twarz kolegi i wpiła mu się w usta. Wszyscy przestali się śmiać i patrzyli na nią lekko zdezorientowani.

Draco był tak zaskoczony czynem koleżanki, że nawet nie zdążył oddać pocałunku.

Teraz kucał przed nią z otwartą buzią, i patrzył na nią zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się takiej odwagi i otwartości po tej dziewczynie.

- Teraz twoja kolej - wyrwały go z zamyślenia jej słowa. Szybko zamknął usta i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Zakręcił butelką i ku swojej radości wylosował Alex.

- Pytanie czy wyzwanie? - zapytał mają nadzieję na to pierwsze.

- Pytanie - odrzekła obojętnie. Draco miał ochotę się uśmiechnąć, ale wiedział, że jeszcze nie może.

Mógł teraz zapytać dziewczynę o wszystko, a ona i tak musiała odpowiedzieć. Było tyle możliwości, że chłopak nie potrafił się zdecydować.

- O co mógłbym cię zapytać? - mruknął cicho, zastanawiając się.

- O wszystko - odpowiedziała szybko Alex. - Moja kolej! - dodała.

- Słucham? Przecież nie zadałem pytania!

- ,,O co mógłbym cię zapytać?" - powtórzyła słowa kolegi. - To było pytanie -stwierdziła i zakręciła butelką. Malfoy spojrzał na nią zły.

Jak mogłem być taki bezmyślny? - jęknął w myślach. Alex wylosowała Astorię.

- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

- Pytanie - odpowiedziała niepewnie.

- Masz jakieś rodzeństwo? - spytała z pozoru obojętnie.

- Tak, siostrę o rok młodszą, która jest z waszego rocznika.

Astoria zakręciła butelka i wylosowała Rona.

- Wyzwanie! - powiedział odważnie, chłopak z rudymi włosami.

- Skoro wszyscy się dzisiaj całują, to chyba nie ma wyjścia. Pocałuj Granger!

Chłopak momentalnie zaczerwienił się jak burak, zaczął otwierać usta, aby zaprotestować. Niestety Harry szybko wybił mu to z głowy.

- Ron, nawet o tym nie myśl!

Chłopak nieśmiało podszedł do Hermiony i delikatnie pocałował ją w policzek.

- Nie mówiłaś, gdzie - szybko zastrzegł. Kilka osób zaśmiało się otwarcie na słowa kolegi. Ron zakręcił butelką i wylosował Hermionę.

- Pytanie czy wyzwanie?

- Pytanie!

- Czy pod-doba ci się jakiś chłopak? - zapytał, coraz bardziej się czerwieniąc.

Hermiona, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odpowiedziała wyraźnie ,,tak" i zakręciła butelką. Wylosowała Blaise'a.

- Wyzwanie - powiedział chłopak bez zbędnych ceregieli.

- Skoro Draco tak nieumiejętnie pocałował Alex, to uważam że należy się jej rewanż.

Blaise uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

Chłopak delikatnie wstał i ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny, kiedy był już przy niej, przyklęknął na jedno kolano. Spojrzał w jej zagubione oczy. Dziewczyna miała lekko różowe policzki, a na jej twarzy widnia delikatny, nieśmiały uśmiech.

I wtedy Blaise zaczął zbliżać się do jej warg. Całował ją czule. Alex już wiedziała, że nie robił tego pierwszy raz w życiu. Zresztą ona też, miała już praktykę z poprzedniej szkoły.

Jedna ręka Blaise zjechała na jej biodro, druga zaś powstrzymywała go przed upadkiem. Przez chwilę ich troski odeszły, liczyła się tylko przyjemność.

Po chwili oderwali się od siebie dysząc. Blaise tylko mrugnął do dziewczyny i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

- No, niezłe to było - skomentował tępo Ron. Kilka osób w pokoju popatrzyło na niego wzrokiem mówiącym ,,No, co ty nie powiesz?''

* * *

Harry, jak zawsze w sobotę rano, ledwie zdążył na śniadanie. Kiedy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, jego wzrok padł na stół ślizgonów.

Draco oczywiście wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Nott nad czymś intensywnie się zastanawiał. Ron ledwo siedział, widać było, że nie spał za dużo w nocy. Za to, Pansy i Hermiona prowadziły bardzo żywą rozmowę. O dziwo, Blaise wyglądał nie gorzej niż Draco i rozmawiał zawzięcie z Alex.

Harry szybkim krokiem podszedł do stołu.

- Harry, jesteś! Myślałam, że nigdy nie przyjdziesz. - Zauważyła go Hermiona.

- Jak widzisz, dałem radę - mruknął.

Potter jak zwykle zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Dracona.

- Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że znam skądś Alex? - szepnął Malfoy.

- Ta... Pamiętam jeszcze twój wczorajszy monolog - mruknął lekko zirytowany na wspomnienie rozmowy, jaka się odbyła przed imprezą.

- No właśnie! Niestety wczoraj dowiedziałem się o niej tyle, co nic, więc dzisiaj musimy użyć ciężkich środków!

- Co znowu? - zapytał Harry zrezygnowany.

- O której masz lekcje Oklumencji z Snape'm?

- Jak zwykle o osiemnastej, po co ci ta wiedza, Draco?

- Zobaczysz - powiedział uśmiechnięty przyjaciel.

- Nie jestem pewny, czy chcę - mruknął smętnie Potter.

- Siedemnasta czterdzieści pięć, przy gabinecie Snape'a - zapowiedział Malfoy, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa kolegi.

* * *

Harry, jak w każdą niedzielę, niedługo przed osiemnastą stał przed gabinetem Mistrza Eliksirów. Draco zjawił się na czas i z cichym ,,cześć" zapukał do drzwi.

Po chwili usłyszeli krótkie ,,wejść". Malfoy bez żadnego skrępowania otworzył drzwi i wtargnął do środka. Snape siedział przy biurku i poprawiał sprawdziany.

- Draco, a co ty tu robisz? O ile kojarzę, zajęcia mam tylko z Potterem - powiedział nauczyciel, unosząc brwi.

- Nie mogę już odwiedzić mojego kochanego wujka, kiedy mam na to ochotę? - zapytał z pozoru niewinnie.

- Oczywiście, jeśli masz taką potrzebę. Co tym razem? Skończyły ci się eliksiry na kaca?

- Nie o to chodzi, ale jak już mówimy o eliksirach na kaca, to mógłbyś, wujku, podesłać mi kilka.

Nauczyciel spojrzał na swojego chrześniaka i lekko pokręcił głową.

- Siadajcie, już kończę.

Harry i Draco zajęli miejsca na kanapie i grzecznie czekali, aż nauczyciel skończy. Po kilku minutach Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł niedaleko nich na fotelu.

- Słucham, o co chodzi mojemu ulubionemu chrześniakowi? - spytał nieco sarkastycznie.

- Nie ma innego - szepnął Harry do Dracona.

- Dlatego jestem ulubionym - odpowiedział cicho i trochę smętnie. - Widzisz wujku , bo mamy taki mały problem... - dodał głośno.

Snape słuchał uważnie, co znowu wymyślił chłopak.

- Muszę wiedzieć wszystko o tej nowej dziewczynie!

Profesor uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Czyżbyś się zakochał?

- Co?! Nigdy w życiu - wykrzyknął oburzony. - Po prostu skądś ją kojarzę i nie wiem skąd - wyjaśnił szybko.

Snape zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym ruszył do swojego biurka. Otworzył jedną z bocznych szuflad i wyjął czarną teczkę.

- Alexandriana Rixger - mruknął. - Można powiedzieć, że to jedna wielka zagadka. Po pierwsze, ma świetne wyniki z teorii. No może oprócz historii magii, tu dorównuje Potterowi swoją ignorancją. Po drugie, uczyła się czarnej magii i wcale nie szło jej najgorzej. Chodziła do Durmstrangu od dziesiątego roku życia. Ogólnie wiem o niej strasznie niewiele, ale niedługo jest zebranie, więc może dyrektor powie coś więcej. Oprócz tego jest dość słaba  
magicznie, nie wiem jakim cudem miała takie wyniki z teorii i praktyki, skoro mocą nie przewyższa jedenastolatka.

- Co? I ona jest w Slytherinie! - powiedział oburzony słysząc o zdolnościach magicznych nowej koleżanki. - Taki kujon! - dodał po chwili, wręcz krzycząc, kiedy zobaczył jej oceny z ostatnich czterech lat.

- Draco! - skarcił go Severus. - Arystokracie nie przystoi się tak unosić, gdyby tylko ojciec wiedział, jak zachowujesz się w szkole! - Nauczyciel pokręcił głową z politowaniem.

- Jest coś jeszcze - zaczął.

Chłopcy podnieśli głowy z nad teczki i spojrzeli na profesora.

- Może nie zauważyliście, ale większość personelu była zaszokowana przydziałem dziewczyny i miała dość szczególny powód. Ona jest mugolaczką.

BAM! Zszokowany Draco spadł z kanapy. Na zmianę otwierał i zamykał usta, za to Harry uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Niemożliwie! Szlama w Slytherinie! Przecież to niedopuszczalne! - wykrzyknął oburzony Malfoy.

- Teraz i tak już nic nie zrobisz. Mam nadzieje, że ta informacja nie wyjdzie po za ten pokój, rozumiemy się, Draco?

- Tak, wujku - powiedział nastolatek lekceważąco.

- A teraz zobaczmy, czego nauczyłeś się w ciągu tego tygodnia, Potter. Choć wątpię, żeby taka gwiazda jak ty zrobiła cokolwiek - szydził Snape.

* * *

Harry, zmęczony dodatkowymi zajęciami, chciał tylko wrócić do swojego pokoju. Niespodziewanie tym samym korytarzem szła nowa Ślizgonka.

- Alex, co robisz o tej porze poza dormitorium? - zapytał z figlarnym uśmiechem.

Dziewczyna jakby się trochę speszyła, ale i tak odpowiedziała.

- Chyba się zgubiłam.

- Jak chcesz mogę cię odprowadzić - zaproponował chłopak.

- Byłoby miło. - Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. - A ty, gdzie się włóczysz o tak późnej porze?

- Byłem na dodatkowych lekcjach z profesorem Snape'm.

- Opiekunem mojego domu? - zapytała.

- Yhy - przytaknął. - Uczy mnie Oklumencji.

- Oklumencji? Jakbyś chciał kiedyś poćwiczyć, to służę pomocą. Uczę się Oklumencji i Legilimencji od dwóch lat - zaproponowała.

- Czemu nie - powiedział trochę zaskoczony tym, że Alex znała się na takich rzeczach. Nawet nie zauważył, jak szybko doszli pod Pokój Wspólny Slytherinu. - To tu, branoc - pożegnał się.

- Branoc - powiedziała dziewczyna, przekraczając próg Pokoju Wspólnego.

* * *

Dochodziła już ósma wieczorem, a pani minister nadal przebywała w swoim gabinecie. Niespodziewanie do jej drzwi ktoś zapukał. Cassiopeia Black, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku, znad dokumentów powiedziała krótkie ,,wejść". Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a następnie zostały delikatnie zamknięte.

Gabinet był bardzo przestrony. Na lewo od drzwi znajdowało się ogromne biurko zawalone papierami, naprzeciwko niego stały się dwa duże regały z mnóstwem dokumentów i ważnych rzeczy. Po prawej, natomiast znajdywała się trzyosobowa kanapa i dwa ciemnobrązowe, skórzane fotele oraz szklany stolik. Gabinet był pomalowany na jasny brąz.

- Och, pani minister jeszcze w pracy - zamruczała osoba stojąca niedaleko drzwi.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, ale nadal nie odwróciła głowy od dokumentów.

- Panie Sprex, mogę wiedzieć, czemu zawdzięczam sobie pana wizytę?

- Oczywiście, przyszedłem uratować pewną pracoholiczkę.

- Tak? - zapytała pani Black, odkładając pióro i unosząc głowę.

Jej rozmówca wyglądał na ponad trzydzieści lat, miał czarne włosy i piękne, niebieskie oczy.

Mężczyzna powoli zbliżył się do biurka pani Black, zatrzymując się niedaleko przed nim.

- Moja droga, czyżbyś zapomniała, co ci obiecałem?

Kobieta udała, że się zastanawia, po czym odpowiedziała.

- Niech pomyślę... władzę nad światem? - zażartowała.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Niestety, zgaduj dalej.

- Willę z basenem? - zapytała z nadzieją.

- Coś ci dzisiaj nie idzie.

Pan Sprex zaszedł kobietę od tyłu i obrócił fotel, na którym się znajdowała. Przez chwile popatrzył w jej piękne, szmaragdowe oczy, a następnie podniósł ją delikatnie.

- Już wiem, obiecałeś, że jeśli jeszcze raz będę siedzieć do późna w Ministerstwie, to osobiście po mnie przyjdziesz.

- Może jest jeszcze dla pani nadzieja...


End file.
